


Bald head.

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And people are pissing me off, Anxiety, Because Tyler shaved his head, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, This is my theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler shaves his head again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I whipped this up in ten minutes no joke but people are pissin me off right now. 
> 
> Anyway so I just wanted to get my theory out there. Like what if hes going through a rough patch?  
> This isnt exactly what I think happened I jus thought maybe he was upset so ya

Tyler was having a bad night.  
Well, bad week. Or month.

Josh had noticed, everyone noticed, how tired he looked in interviews lately, Josh doing most of the talking- even though he usually left it to Tyler.

But Josh was the only one who got to see him throw things in frustration, demand for things like a pampered star and lock himself in a room for three hours crying.

"Tyler? What are you doing?" Josh called, rapping on the door of the toilet room in the current venue.  
There was a faint buzzing on the other side and Josh bit at his lips.  
"Ty?".

"Go away. Go away, Josh. God." Was croaked.  
"Are you shaving?"

The door opened a few minutes later and Tyler shuffled out, eyes red and puffy.  
Head nearly bald, an uneven longer patch at the top of his head.

Josh sighed and stood up from his seat on the couch, walking to him.  
"That looks-"  
"Bad."  
"I was gonna say good."  
Josh pretended to ignore that it was so uneven and badly shaven that it was terrible.  
Today was a bad, bad day. 

-

It irked Josh that more people laughed and called out, took videos and more pictures than usual that night.

When they finished their set, he hugged an arm around Tyler and bowed with him like it was normal.

When they got backstage, Tyler was shaking and scratching his head.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeh." 

He dissaperead into the bathroom again, and this time Josh followed.

-

Tyler was scrolling through his phone, tears in his eyes as he looked at the posts being made about him.  
How they didn't "stan" Tyler anymore, or how he looked like an egg, Eminem. 

"They're right." He mumbled, Josh looking over his shoulder.  
"No, they're not. They're being horrible." He mumbled, running a hand over Tylers now prickly head.

"They don't get it." Tyler was sobbing suddenly, and he threw his phone, wrapping his arms around himself.

"They don't. They don't Tyler- they'll get over it. It's your hair, you can do what you want. They don't know you."


End file.
